Grim Fate
by Star Mage1
Summary: AU to episode 5x04 ‘The End’. When Dean calls Sam to reunite all he gets is a message that the phone number he just dialed is no longer in service.


**Grim Fate**

_**Summary:**_ AU to episode 5x04 **'The End'**. When Dean calls Sam to reunite all he gets is a message that the phone number he just dialed is no longer in service.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester

_**A/N:**_ I am in a dark mood and so I wrote this to get rid some of my darker thoughts. The story uses the movie _**Trick 'r' Treat**_ style of story telling for the first part. I rushed when writing this so please forgive any mistakes.

**Warning:** **This deals with death and suicide so you have been warned.**

**Chapter 1:** Grim End

"What do you mean you can't tell me what is happening with him?" Dean yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry Dean but the visions I am having right now are about your trip to the future. I will most likely not see anything about Sam until they play out and I reach the point when you return from the future. You know I can't control what I see."

"Fine well why don't go to sleep and hurry up with my Back to the Future adventure so you can see what is happening to Sam."

"The moment I know something about Sam I will call you."

"Great" Dean said before shutting the phone closed.

**

* * *

**

Earlier

* * *

Dean couldn't wait for the call to go through just so he could hear his brother's voice. Seeing Lucifer wear his brother had really shaken him and he needed to assure himself that it is not true. When the call finally connected instead of his brother he gets an automated message.

"We are sorry but the number you just dialed is no longer in service." Dean goes numb at the message. He checks his phone hoping he dialed the wrong number but there on the display is Sam's name. Before his mind could go through all the possibilities as to what could have happen his phone starts ringing. He looks at the display and the caller id says Bobby. Dread and hope fills Dean at what Bobby could be calling about.

"Bobby please tell me that Sam is with you or that you know where he is! I tried calling Sam but all I got was a message that his phone is no longer in service."

"Boy I don't know where your fool of a brother is right now. However I suspect that he has something to do with what has happen to me."

"What you mean. What has happen to you?"

"Well if you don't interrupt me I can tell you. I woke up to a strange figure hovering over me. When he grabs me his touch was as cold as death. I thought I was a goner but when he was done with me I could feel my legs again. I don't know how but I bet that idjit has something to do with my ability to walk again."

"Bobby I got to find Sam."

"Sam didn't say where he was going last time we talk. He was in a real hurry to get away from the place he had been staying at but I bet he still made sure to cover his tracks."

"I have an idea. You remember how I track Sam down after I got out of hell. Well we can do that again."

"There is just one problem with that idea. You told me that Sam's phone is no longer in service."

"I know all that kids information it will be no problem to have it be reactivated. I just need you ready to go on your computer and do what I did last time. With any luck the phone is still with him."

**

* * *

**

**Even Earlier**

* * *

Placing Bobby's and his own photo on the altar Sam begins chanting the incantation. By the time he finishes a stillness fills the room. A minute passes before the Reaper appears before him. Sam doesn't move as the Reaper reaches out for him. When it grabs him a piercing pain goes down from his mid body all the way to his feet. His legs feel like they are on fire before they go numb. Sam can no longer move his legs.

Complete with the task it was forced to do the Reaper starts to leave. However the Reaper stops when it senses the object that was binding it break. The Reaper turns around and looks at the broken charm. Not understanding why the human would break the object protecting him from its wrath the Reaper stares at the human. The human appears to be annoyed at the lack of action from the Reaper: as if the human desired the punishment of death. The Reaper contemplates letting the human go.

He did not use the Reaper's power to control life and death against another human. Instead the human transfers the injuries onto himself which weren't even life threatening. That is however still not enough to save the human. He broke a sacred rule and now must face the consequence. If this human was let go it could lead rise to the situation occurring again. Moving back towards the human the Reaper grabs him again.

Sam is getting annoyed at the Reaper. Wondering if Lucifer's promise to keep him alive is the reason the Reaper hasn't acted yet. Sam comes to doubt that when the Reaper moves towards him again. This time when the Reaper lays its hands on him Sam's heart freezes as death's cold fingers wrap around it. The last sensation Sam feels is relief as his body shuts down and he descends into darkness.

The Reaper feels the body die under his touch and he is glad that he choose to not make it painful for the human. Preparing to take the soul to its finally resting place he stops when he receives an unexpected command from one he could never deny. There is something special about the soul he has in grasp and he can't help wonder what it is.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Dean pulls up to an abandoned looking house barely stopping the car before he jumps out of it rushing towards the house. He barrels through the front door shouting Sam's name. The place has a feel of death to it that sends chills down Dean's spine. That doesn't stop Dean from moving further in to the house in search of his brother. When he comes upon the altar Dean instantly recognizes what it is. The altar is no longer intact showing signs of being smashed by someone He peers at the photos picking Sam's and Bobby's up and pocketing them. Looking around for any thing else he finds Sam's phone by the altar and the broken charm on the floor. Searching the rest of the house he comes up with nothing.

When his search turns up nothing else Dean calls Bobby. "No sign of Sam but I found signs of an altar to summon a Reaper. It had yours and Sam's photo but Bobby the altar was destroyed including the charm that would control the Reaper. I think Sam must have used the Reaper to heal your legs and take the injury onto himself, then smashing the charm."

"But if he smashed the charm the Reaper would come after him."

Clenching the charm Dean fights to keep his voice steady. "That's what he wanted. To die so Lucifer could never use him as a vessel but Lucifer promised Sam that killing himself won't work. I think that is why Sam isn't lying there dead." Dean never thought he would be happy to have the devil around but it meant that Sam couldn't die.

"That will just make Sam more determine to find a way to prevent Lucifer from getting him as a vessel. We need to find him before it is too late to save him. Damn it, why couldn't that boy ask for help I'm sure we could have come up with a solution." Guilt eats at Dean as he remembers the last conversation he had with his brother.

"We can't use his phone to find him but we can try tracking his aliases. Even give Chuck a call to see what he knows."

"You best call Chuck then because I know Sam destroyed all his old ID's. If he has need for an ID it is probably a new one which means we don't know what it could be. I still put the word out but I doubt I will get any hits. Also check Sam's phone you never know what information there may be on it."

"Alright Bobby and thanks" Dean says.

"We will find him Dean" Bobby says before ending the call.

Turning on Sam's phone Dean goes through its call history. Finding nothing of significance he dials the voicemail. There is one saved message: once it plays his blood runs cold. He presses down so hard on the button to delete the message that he is surprise the phone doesn't break. Dean then quickly calls Cas telling him to come meet him. When Cas appears Dean immediately bombards him with questions.

"Cas when I was in the angels freaking green room what happen to the message that I left for Sam?"

"I do not understand."

"Well I just heard a message on Sam's phone that I never left. The date on voicemail puts it at the time I was stuck in the angels' gilded cage. So I want to know what happened to the call I made." Dean sees Cas comes to a realization.

"There would have been no way for you to make calls from that room. As for the message Zachariah must have left it for your brother. I had heard whispers that Sam was having doubts. I do not know if that is true but if it is then message must have been sent to push your brother over the edge."

Dean doesn't know who he should be angry with the most: Himself, God, Lucifer, the angels or the demons. All he can do now is to find Sam and fix things between them but he will never be able to make it up to Sam if Sam is dead or worse.

"Cas I need you to go looking for my brother. I think he is trying to kill himself to prevent Lucifer from getting him as a vessel."

"Would that not be a good thing: Lucifer would be without his proper vessel and your brother's soul would be safe." Dean grabs Cas and it takes all his self control not to pound him.

"That would be the worse thing that could happen. I wouldn't be able to go on without my brother. This world could go to hell for all I care. Do I make myself clear?"

Cas gives a nod, "Very well I will search for your brother." Dean lets go of Cas and watches as he vanishes. Dean then goes about calling Chuck.

* * *

Sam was finally going to go through with it and he hoped that this time he remained dead. As he hiked towards his destination he reflects back on when he woken up after facing the Reaper. When he woke up he was all alone with no sign of the Reaper. He was surprise to not only be alive but be able to walk. Fearing that Bobby had his injuries returned he rushed to see him. When he got there he discreetly spied on Bobby. Smiling when he saw that Bobby was walking; he quietly left so he would not be found but happy with the knowledge that he helped Bobby.

Although Sam was sorry at the grief that he was putting the others through; he just could not risk the chance that someday he would say yes to Lucifer. Trying to clear his mind he stares at his surroundings. It was barren, the plant life unable to grow in this harsh environment but miles away. In the distance he could see the lush and beautiful tropical forest. The place felt appropriate for a finale resting place and hopeful it will be.

The closer he got more of the heat he could feel. As he neared the edge of the volcano Sam wonders if anyone will figure out where he went. Hawaii is the last place anyone would expect him to be at and the ID with the name Joe Hanks is not one he ever used before. Griping the backpack with all of his belongings tightly Sam takes a couple of deep breaths. He is terrified out of his mind and he knows that what he is about to do will be painful but he has to do it. This will guarantee that nothing remains of his body and if he is revived well he still be in the volcano so he will just die again. Well in theory, there is always the chance that his body can be moved but it is not like Lucifer can find him and by the time he does there won't be much left.

Looking over his body one last time to check the runes he had painted earlier as an extra guarantee he prepares to jump. Taking one finale deep breath he closes his eyes and falls into the volcano. When he hits the lava all his senses are filled with fire and pain. His last conscious thought is weather this is what his mother and Jessica felt before they died.

* * *

Chuck awoke covered in sweat. Rushing to the bathroom he empty's all the content in his stomach. Afraid of what Dean's reaction is going to be he hesitates a moment before calling. He knows Dean would want to know the truth and just maybe he still has time to prevent it from happening.

After Chucks call and explanation of what he saw Dean immediately calls Cas and demands for him to be taken to Hawaii. The first place he goes to is his brother's hotel but they tell him that he already checked out. Hopelessness is setting in that he maybe to late. The only place he has left to check is the volcano's edge.

Telling Cas to take him there next he instantly starts calling Sam's name and searching around for any sign of his brother. All he sees however is Cas knelling by the edge of the volcano. When Cas turns to face him his face is set in a grim expression.

"Don't you say it! Sam is not dead. I'm not too late to stop him."

"I am sorry Dean but Sam has already been here."

"You are just saying that because you want to let Sam go through it. He is not dead yet!"

"I am not lying about this Dean. I wish I could tell you better news."

A heart wrenching scream rips out of Dean as he rushes to the edge but before he can get near Cas grabs him. Dean finds himself no longer by the volcano's edge but back at Bobby's.

Bobby stares as Castiel appears suddenly with a thrashing Dean. When Castiel lets go of Dean Bobby was sure Dean would attack the angel but instead he falls limp on the ground. He stares at the broken shell that Dean is now and he wonders what he can do to help Dean because he knows the only one who can is Sam.

* * *

Sam awakens to finds himself in the middle of outer space. He stares in awe at the different stars and the swirling galaxies. If he had a breath he knows that it would have been taken away from the view. That thought makes him realize that he has no body. He tries to figure out what is going on when his thoughts are interrupted. By a gentle laugh

"No matter what is going on your mind will always be going a mile a minute." Sam searches for the source of the voice but finds nothing. "You can't see me but then again you can't really see yourself now can you."

"Who are you?"

"I have been called by many titles and have been considered many different things. In the end I am what I am."

"What do you want from me?"

"I am going to give you a choice. You can move on or you can go back."

"If I go back I risk Lucifer getting me as his vessel and destroying humanity."

"That is not true if you do not want to let Lucifer in then he can never have you as a vessel. You are one of the strongest and most stubborn individuals. When you set your mind on something nothing can change it except you. I brought you back when you used the Reaper to kill yourself and yet you still manage to find a way to kill yourself again. Even more effectively then the first time, it is why I am speaking to you. If I just revive you again you will keep going on searching for ways to die."

"It was you but I thought Lucifer was the one to bring me back to life."

"Lucifer is powerful but not that powerful at least not yet. He can not revive someone one with out their body or their soul in his possession. He just knew that I won't let you die because I have important work for you."

"What good can I do? I brought about the apocalypse and I bring nothing but pain to those I care about."

"You did not bring about the apocalypse. Yes you did break one of the seals but did you plan that, did you orchestrate everything, did you manipulate events for that outcome. No you didn't so you shouldn't shoulder all the blame on yourself. Do you blame your brother for breaking the first seal?"

"Of course not. He didn't know that he was breaking the seal."

"If you can forgive Dean then can you not forgive yourself for the same reason? Aren't you allowed to make mistakes and learn from them like anybody else? You are not perfect and you should not expect to always make the right decision."

"I guess but my brother does not want me around and with me gone there is no longer a risk of me making such a fatal mistake again."

"Your brother still needs you very much it is just easier for him to lash out. He is not perfect either and can make mistakes too. With you gone he would not be able to go on and he will self destruct. If you make a mistake what you can do is makeup for them and learn from them so as to never repeat it again."

"So what I should go back."

"It is your choice but remember when good men do nothing then evil wins."

If Sam could sigh he would at that moment, "Alright I'll go back."

The moment he agrees he feels himself be hurtling through space. Everything blurs until all he sees is endless white.

* * *

Dean thought he could go on without Sam by his side but he had been living in denial. He guess that a part of him always hope that some day they would reunite. Once this apocalypse was over with and they could go back to just hunting and not worry about saving the world. Still when they were apart before he at least knew that Sam was still alive. Now he didn't even have that. He could hear Bobby trying to coax him off the floor but he didn't care anymore.

Out of no where the room fills with light. When Dean is able to see again he does not believe what he is seeing. Sam is lying on the ground before him. Dean is afraid to move just incase that would shatter the illusion that he is seeing because there is no way his brother is really there. When he hears a groan from Sam it gets him moving and he rushes to Sam's side. When he touches Sam Dean is filled with relief at having his brother returned to him. Dean vows to himself that once Sam is awake they will clear the air between them and start over.

**A/N:** I really was just planning to end it after Sam jumps but it kept coming.


End file.
